Classical methods of anesthesia in rabbits include intravenous, intramuscular and inhalational routes. Intravenously and intramuscularly administered anesthetic agents can have several adverse effects including potential for lethal overdose, metabolic alterations in blood pressure, injection site tissue damage, and injury or compromise resulting from restraint of animal during administration. Inhalational administration is useful however it requires significant training in intubation techniques and there are biosafety precautions associated with volatile anesthetic gases. A novel route of administration was recently suggested as an alternative route to those described above. Intranasal administration is currently used in pediatric medicine with young children who are scared or fractious during anesthesia or tranquilization. Pharmacokinetic studies have been conducted in children however the exact method of absorption is not understood. Intranasal administration was recently documented in rabbits however the study did not include evaluation of intranasally administered analgesics which are generally used with the anesthetic in veterinary medicine nor did it evaluate adverse effects such as tissue damage along the nasal, laryngeal and pharyngeal cavities. This study evaluated various anesthetic/analgesic combinations used in rabbits. A method of restraint was also developed which avoided struggling during administration which is a major problem with other parental methods. The results suggest that intranasal administration is a safe route of anesthesia in rabbits with no adverse effects. It was especially noteworthy that no pathological changes were noted at the sites of absorption. While pharmacokinetic studies were not conducted, the length of induction, anesthesia and recovery suggest that absorption across nasal mucous membranes is faster that intramuscular absorption, and that distribution and elimination are approximately the same. Further studies in the pharmacokinetics of intranasally administered drugs would be beneficial to veterinary and human medicine since this novel administration shows usefulness when working with fractious or nervous patients with no tissue damage at the administration site.